


A Wolf's Pup

by liz_lupinblack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, brief mention of abuse, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liz_lupinblack/pseuds/liz_lupinblack
Summary: "Sirius was soaking wet, not just from the rain, but from his tears.  He was broken and bloody, he looked as though a single touch could brake him.  James saw the new and old bruises on his face and arms.  He could see the bags underneath his eyes and how Sirius was hunched over.  And the look of fear and betrayal on his face."





	A Wolf's Pup

**Author's Note:**

> This might be really bad. It's actually my first fanfic I've ever written and I usually don't share any of my work because I'm scared. So, really sorry if you hate it.

Remus and Peter were already at James’ house.They had invited Sirius, but they all knew too well that he wouldn’t be attending tonight’s festivities.They knew that the Blacks’ wouldn’t let Sirius hang out with his half-blood friends, at his blood-traitor of a friend’s house.In fact, before Sirius had even met James, he had heard the stories of how the Potter’s had been blood-traitors, and they should never be trusted. 

There was only one month left until they had to start their fifth year at Hogwarts, and there were some things that needed to be discussed.Remus had planned to stay the night, seeing as though tomorrow was the full moon, and his parents had never been much of any help.So Peter and James had everything set up in the cellar.Remus knew that he would have felt much better if Sirius was there, but he knew it would only hurt Sirius if Remus forced him to come. 

 

                                                                                                         /*/*/*

 

The weather was like any other August night.It was pouring.There was thunder and lightening, the branches moved viciously as the wind whipped through them.James and Remus had grown to love this weather over the years, but they knew how it made Sirius feel, and well Peter, he never liked loud noises.James remembered the first night it had rained like this at Hogwarts. 

_He and Sirius were not friends yet (although James was trying very hard to be), so Sirius never spoke to him.It was about 4 in the morning when the first sound of thunder could be heard.It seemed as though all of Gryffindor Tower shook with anticipation.James was used to the sound, he didn’t enjoy it, but he didn’t mind it.But what came after the sound was not another bolt of lightening, it was a faint whimpering sound.James looked around to see if anyone else had woken from it, and only found Sirius.He was curled in a ball in the furthest corner of his bed.Another sound of thunder shook the castle and this time James could see Sirius jump with fear.He knew that Sirius did not like him, but couldn’t stand to see someone cower in fear at the sound of thunder.Sirius was sobbing now.James could hear his sniffles from across the room.He grabbed his wand and a blanket, and quickly shuffled over to Sirius’ bed._

_“Hey,” James’ breath tickled the back of his neck, and he shot up, scrambling to the other side of his bed.Sirius quickly wiped his tears away and sat up straight.Sirius didn’t want anyone to see him like this, his mother’s voice rang in his head, ‘Black’s don’t cry.’_

_“W-what do you want?”The hatred in his voice slapped James across the face, but he didn’t back down._

_“I wanted to check if you were okay.I heard crying and I just wanted to see if you needed anything,” Sirius tried so hard to hate him but he couldn’t.Maybe his mother was wrong about the Potter’s._

_“N-no, I wasn’t crying.I’m just— my nose is just—,” but he was cut off with another loud clash of thunder, which nearly knocked him off the bed.He jumped with a whimper and pulled the blanket up over him.Again, he was sobbing, he didn’t care if James saw him, he didn’t care if ‘Black’s don’t cry’, all he cared about was how he was going to survive the night alone._

_James couldn’t take it, he jumped onto the bed next to Sirius and wrapped his arms around him like he would never let go.And Sirius didn’t mind, not one bit.Sirius finally felt safe, for the first time in his life Sirius actually felt safe.After that day Sirius and James were inseparable and James knew everything he needed to know about Sirius’ family, or what Sirius could tell him at a time._

 

_/*/*/*_

 

All three boys were getting ready for bed.Mrs. Potter had set up blankets and pillows in the living room for them to sleep, and had baked her famous brownies (which Remus could not get enough of).Mr. and Mrs. Potter had retired quite some time ago, but had left the boys to themselves, because after all it was the summer holidays.The storm outside could barely be heard over the sound of the boys laughing and talking.James was wrestling Peter to the ground as Remus took yet another brownie and watched.Just about when Remus reached for the last brownie, there was a loud bang at the door.Everyone froze. _It was 1:30 in the morning, who would be up at this hour,_ they all looked at each other in fear and curiosity.James got up and Peter quickly moved behind him cowering in fear.Remus watched them both closely.They waited there until the powerful knock came a second time. 

“Stay here,” James ordered Peter and Remus, who were much too willing to oblige.James grabbed his wand (even though he knew it was against the law to do underage magic) and headed for the door.He slowly and carefully unlocked all of the locks and turned the handle.He could hear the rain pouring down of the street outside and hitting the leaves of the trees.He twisted the door knob and swung the door open quickly pointing his wand out at whatever came through the door.It took his eyes quite some time to focus but when they did he could make out that there was a boy, around the same age as him standing in the doorway.He couldn’t see his face but he would recognize that hair anywhere.It was Sirius.At the sight of James’ wand Sirius panicked, jerked back and fell off the porch onto his back.James quickly realized his mistake and put his wand away, rushing towards Sirius on the ground. 

“Sirius, I’m so sorry.I-I didn’t know it was you.Come on Pads, come inside,” Sirius got up, still shaking and went inside, and James grabbed his trunk and followed.As soon as Sirius was in the light and James could clearly see him, and he realized what had just happened.Sirius was soaking wet, not just from the rain, but from his tears.He was broken and bloody, he looked as though a single touch could brake him.James saw the new and old bruises on his face and arms.He could see the bags underneath his eyes and how Sirius was hunched over.And the look of fear and betrayal on his face.That look made James fill to the rim with anger.He wasn’t angry with his best friend, but rather at his parents. But all James wanted do was hug and take care of Sirius until he was whole again.  
“I-I’m sorry,” Sirius was apologizing for god knows what, “I didn’t know where else to go, and-and I know that it is late but I couldn’t go anywhere else and-and-and,” he collapsed.He was at James’ feet bawling.James immediately dropped to the floor and embraced Sirius.His arms wrapped around Sirius like a snake. 

The sound of sniffling and hushed voices flooded into the next room where Remus and Peter were sitting.Like any other person would do, Remus got up and walked over towards James.All Remus could see was the mess of both heads of hair curled up around each other, one saying comforting words towards the other, who was clearly crying.All at once Remus could finally see who it was James was hugging so protectively.

“Sirius?” The word flew from his mouth before he had time to process that it was really him.But Sirius whipped his head around so fiercely, Remus was sure he had gotten whiplash.“Pads-,” he tried to get a sentence out but the sight of Sirius like this made him want to cry, he wanted to scream, he wanted to punch someone, he wanted to hold Sirius and never let him go.  
“M-moony, h-hey,” he managed to get out in between his sniffles.Sirius stood up, still shaking, wiped his tears, and walked over towards taller boy.Neither of them knowing what to say but all Remus knew was that he needed Sirius in his arms right now.Remus knew that he liked Sirius, he just didn’t realize how much he liked him until he saw Sirius look so vulnerable, so fragile.He also knew that Sirius had already came out last year, and he hadn’t, didn’t want to, or was scared to. 

Remus felt the tears filling up in his eyes and and lump forming in his throat.And all he could think was that he could have lost Sirius.If one little thing had happened differently to him Sirius would be gone and would have never known how Remus truly felt for him. 

Sirius, still a distance away from Remus, stopped walking when Remus looked angry.He also might have looked determined, but Sirius was never good at reading facial expressions.He saw the taller boy marching towards him with a look in his eye he had only seen before from his mother.Sirius was backing away slowly.He was scared and he never would have thought that his friends would ever turn on him like this.Everything was happening so fast, too fast.Sirius felt himself shrinking the closer Remus got to him.He prepared himself for the worst, for the slap across his face, Remus was about to give him, or the punch, but nothing came.He didn’t know what was happening, all he saw was the closeness of Remus’ face and the feeling of hands in his hair and on his face.And then he felt it.It wasn’t the feeling of a hand against his face, it was the feeling of lips against his.He could feel the warmness of Remus on his lips and he could taste the chocolate.He was confused and frightened at first, but he melted into it.He didn’t fight it, this was the one thing he never knew he wanted, but now all he knew is that he didn’t want it to end.He could feel Remus’ tongue softly brush against his bottom lip begging for entrance, and he granted it.Sirius forgot the entire reason he had been sad and crying and the only thing he knew now was that Remus was the only thing he wanted at the moment.What was once soft and warm, became rough and hot.Their tongues were battling for control, a fight which neither could win.The hotness of Remus’ body warmed Sirius to his core.Their kiss seemed to have lasted eons, but still was not long enough.They finally broke apart when they decide, much to their dislike, that they needed to breathe.They took a step back and stared at each other in awe.

“Er-yeah, sorry ‘bout that.I-I’m-er,” the blush rose from the back of Remus’ neck and made its way up to his face.Sirius stood there in shock, but mostly pleased.Both were blushing furiously as they began to notice that Peter and James were still in the room. 

“Re, I didn’t know you were gay,” Sirius laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. 

_Are you really laughing right now, Pads?How can you laugh at a time like this?_ Remus couldn’t speak.He didn’t know what to say anymore.He watched James and Peter moves their gazes from Sirius to him back to Sirius.

“Actually Pads, I’m bi,” he said matter-of-factly.A smile spread across Sirius’ face, that warmed Remus.He heard chuckles from Peter and a snort from James. 

“Do you guys need a minute?” James was clearly surprised and confused.He didn’t care that Remus was bi, he was just confused as to how Sirius could forget about all his problems in such a short amount of time.James and Peter left them to themselves knowing that they would be there for quite sometime.

Remus looked back at the shorter boy in front of him and all of his fear and hatred and anger and worry came flooding back.He saw the scars and the bruises.He saw the blood and the tears streaked across his face.He brought his hand up to cup Sirius cheek, and Sirius flinched at his touch but quickly melted into it. 

“Sirius—,” he didn’t know what to say to him, he just wanted to cry, “you never told me it could get this bad.”Sirius could definitely see the tears in Remus’ eyes now. 

“Moons,” he was still smiling while the tears filled his eye, “if I knew you would have done that if I told you, I would have told you years ago.”He let out a small laugh, which immediately triggered all of the saved up tears in his eyes to be released.Soon enough Sirius and Remus were on the ground, limbs tangled, body parts indistinguishable from each other’s, and tears flowing from their eyes.Mumbled whispers and cries were exchanged but no one heard exactly what they were saying to each other.But they didn’t need to know, all they knew was that no matter what happens they will always be there for each other.

 

                                                                                                             /*/*/*

 

They finally came back into the living room holding hands and Sirius’s red face leaning on Remus’ shoulder.No one asked anymore question because they all knew what had happened (except maybe for Peter, because he rarely ever knows whats happening) and all they could do for Sirius now was make him feel like he was safe and that nothing could hurt him.They stayed up all night.They laughed and talked.James complained about how long it took Remus and Sirius to finally realize that they needed each other.And per usual Peter had no idea what was happening.Finally, Sirius fell asleep in Remus’ arms.And Remus kissed his forehead gently and wrapped themselves in a blanket.And Sirius fell asleep feeling as though no one could ever hurt him again. 

 

After all, who would hurt a wolf’s pup ;)


End file.
